fnaf_thefandomcom-20200213-history
William Afton
Oh, I'm sorry. Were you looking for David Miller? Or were you looking for his son, Michael Afton? Or his remains, Springtrap or Afton? "I am still here." William is a serial killer and Killing kids since 1985. He is also the owner of Afton Robotics, Co-Owner of Fredbear's Family Diner, and in his other identity, Dave Miller, The Nightwatch for a week at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. William kills for only 1 reason; Entertainment. He was the actual one who died to Springlocks, for if it were Michael, the children would never find peace. 'Appearance' In FNAF 3/ David Miller, he is a darker shade of purple, glowing eyes, black eyebrows, and while in the SpringBonnie suit he has glowing eyes, purple skin, 5 fingers, missing half of ear, big wide gaping smile, untriggered Springlocks (until puppet snaps them), Endoskeleton behind Will, and when being killed, blood squirts out of suit and smile turns to suprised face. In FNAF 4, he has a very dark purple skin, yellow nametag (or badge), plain white eyes, and is holding Springbonnie head. And as the pink guy, he has pink skin, black empty eyes, and has a big gaping smile. 'Backstory' 'Pre-Game' William was broke as a child. He was abused by his father. 'Five Nights at Freddy's' William Afton is a unseen mechanic in the game that messes with the animatronics facial recognition. 'Five Nights at Freddy's 2' William Afton is seen in a death minigame destroying the withered animatronics. he works as the dayshift worker and was fired for tampering with the animatronics. He is also seen in another 2 minigames as pink. 1 of them he sees Henry's daughter, Charlie, and kills her. In the other one, he is seen sitting by Pirate's Cove, when Foxy runs in to see 6 children's spirits. 'Five Nights at Freddy's 3' William Afton is seen destroying the original animatronics and is eventually chased by 4 animatronics. He is scared into the SpringBonnie suit and crushed to death in it. He is seen as Springtrap in the game as well. 'Five Nights at Freddy's 4' William is only seen once. He is seen helping an employee get his suit on. 'Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location' William is heard trying to sell an animatronic named Circus Baby. 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator' Springtrap is seen as Afton. 'Role' William has many specific roles in FNAF. 'Role in FNAF 1' Fix animatronics when acting up. 'Role in FNAF 2' Be a dusguised killer, be day shift worker. 'Role in FNAF 3' Be main antagonist. 'Role in FNAF 6' Be antagonist, be Security Guard. 'Quotes' *''"I am still here."'' *''"YOU CAN'T"'' *''"She can dance, she can sing. She's equipped with a built-in helium tech from inflating balloons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense ice cream."'' *''"I will put you back together."'' *''"I take 10 seconds to draw!"'' 'Gallery' Purple man (1).png|SAVETHEM William Purple_Guy_Walk_West_Gif.gif|David Miller Stuff3.gif|End of night William Purple_Guy_GoGoGo.png|Pink William Aftons_car.png|William/David's car YOUCANT.png|YOU CAN'T purpleguyidle.gif|Adventure Dave Miller/ Purpleguy YellowManCWalkL.gif|William Afton in FNAF6 YellowManFWalkR.gif|A tinier version of William Afton. Category:Serial Killer Category:Human Category:FNAF2 Category:Antagonist Category:FNAF3 Category:FNAF SL Category:FNAF1 Category:FNAF World Category:Characters Category:Afton Family Category:Male Category:FNAF6